


Ray's Call to the Wild

by innusiq



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, Fix-It, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-31
Updated: 2000-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innusiq/pseuds/innusiq
Summary: An exteded ending to The Call of the Wild.





	Ray's Call to the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Ray's Call to the Wild

## Ray's Call to the Wild

by Innusiq

Author's webpage: http://www.tuktoyaktuk.net/innusiq/

Author's notes: Comments are welcomed.

* * *

Title: Ray's Call to the Wild  
Author: Jenny Hill  
Ratings: PG  
Genre: slash 
    
    
    Category:       Romance
    Pairing(s):     Fraser/Vecchio
    Spoilers:       MOTB, COTW
    

Teaser: And extended ending to Call of the Wild - pro-Vecchio! 

Ray's Call of the Wild  
by: Jenny Hill 

Three years ago had anyone told him he would be here, Ray would've laughed in their faces and asked what they had to drink because it was such a preposterous idea even he couldn't believe it. Heck, even a month ago he would have thought his leg was being pulled but he was here and the idea wasn't so preposterous any more. The only question at the moment was, what had brought him here and why had he let things get so out of control? 

That was a simple question to answer. Why had be let things get so out of control? Ray had lost control over his own life the minute he said yes to an undercover assignment that he believed would be the answer to all his problems. It was an undercover assignment that, even with all the preparations in the world, no one could've prepared him for what he was about to embark on or what would happen. 

But that was just a cover-up really. To be truthful with himself, Ray had lost control over his life many months before that. And to be exact about when he had lost control, it was two and a half years before he actually left for the assignment. It was the day when a man in a funny suit, wearing the biggest hat he had ever seen walked into the 27th precinct's holding cells. That was the day he had officially lost control of his life and his decisions and his heart but it wasn't until this moment that the latter of these had been realized. 

Their meeting was but by chance. Ray being assigned to the case revolving around the murder of Fraser's father. Fate had it set up that way, for them to meet. An unlikely pair on the outside but on the inside, more similar than either cared to admit. Once Fraser was assigned to the Chicago posting on a much more permanent basis, it was only natural for them to strike up a friendship. What wasn't natural was for that friendship to transform into a deep affection that Ray could only categorize as being in love. 

Ray stood in his bedroom in the Vecchio home staring at his closed suitcase. He was finally wearing his own clothing - the only welcomed change he had experienced since being back in Chicago. It had been over a year since he had last stepped foot in this house and seen his room. He had longed for this moment since he boarded the plane that whisked him out to the desert-city of Las Vegas and now that he was finally here, he was running away yet again. Why as of late was he always running, it just didn't make any sense but his life never did, all he knew was that he was finally home where he belonged and yet he didn't feel he belonged anymore. 

So much had changed since he left that the life he knew, the life he had struggled so hard to survive for and return to, didn't exist anymore. His best friend and partner had a new partner that he had no choice but to be partners with. His baby sister was now working at the 27th precinct \- however that took place and what qualifications she had now that she didn't have before was a mystery to Ray. He had been seriously shot in trying to save Fraser's life - yet again and that injury guaranteed him permanent disability when all he really wanted to do was return to his job as a detective and forget about the months of being a person he didn't really like being. 

After being in Las Vegas working with the "Big Boys" a simple life as a Chicago Detective was a welcomed change and now that life was going to be taken away from him. What else was there for him to do? Run - it was always easier than facing the truth. 

The truth, Ray was happy to be back in Chicago. The minute he saw Fraser's face light up on the other side of room number 2409's door, he could no longer deny the fact that he loved this man and he knew Fraser felt the same way. The look was a dead giveaway but their lives never really did listen to their hearts. 

So the man he was trying to take down was the same man who killed Fraser's mother. Go figure the odds on that one. What would it be, 8,000,000 to one? But that was their lives; a game of chance that never seemed to end in their favors. 

So off to Canada Fraser went with his new partner, the former Ray Vecchio impersonator. How did this guy get so lucky? For the past year and a half he lived Ray's life, spending every working and most likely waking moment with the Mountie. It was Ray's life and that man had it handed to him on a silver platter and he ran off with it. Stole it out from under him when he wasn't looking. Life was not fair but it never had been before so why should it start now? 

And with life not being fair, Ray went and did something stupid - really stupid. He let himself get wrapped up in his former self's ex-wife. It was all a game at first. He didn't mean for it to go any further than a slight flirtation but then he was shot and Fraser was leaving with Stan and he was being left alone. 

Alone to fret and worry about his friend, Ray found comfort in the fact that Stella was worried too and that's when things got really crazy. 

There was talk of a vacation, a break from Chicago and the mutual feelings they shared about not belonging anymore and . . . a Bowling Alley? It didn't make sense anymore but Ray was packed and ready to go so why would he turn back now. He never backed away from anything. 

He never backed away from anything - well, that was a lie. He was the one who ran off on the undercover assignment to avoid what he was feeling but this time, he decided, he was not going to run or more he was going to run in the right direction. 

* * *

"I can't do this," Ray said with his carry-on slung over his good shoulder and pulling his suitcase behind him. 

"Ray, what are you talking about?" Stella asked as she walked ahead of him not even turning back to look as she spoke. 

"Florida - I don't belong there. That's not where I want to go," Ray clarified. 

Stella stopped then and turned to regard Ray. "Come on, we have been over this before. It doesn't have to be a permanent thing. I already told you I don't want to live down there for the rest of my life." 

"I wasn't thinking clearly . . . I'm sorry." 

"Ray, are you okay? Are you maybe running a fever because you are not making much sense here?" Stella approached Ray and placed a hand on his forehead. 

Ray shook his head, dislodging her hand. "No, I'm fine. I haven't thought this clearly since before I left for the assignment. You and I . . . we are just fooling ourselves. I don't even know you." 

Stella rolled her eyes. "Ray, we have bought our tickets and they are non-refundable. We have no choice - now come on." 

Stella turned and continued moving towards the ticket counter to check her baggage but Ray didn't follow, he couldn't follow her. 

When Stella turned at the ticket counter and saw he wasn't with her, she moved her sights back to where she had left him. "Ray?!?" 

Ray shook his head. "I'm sorry," and only then did he move but instead of walking towards Stella he turned and as if he was being beckoned, Ray headed directly towards the Air Canada counter. 

* * *

Stan stood at the cabin window shivering slightly at that sight of snow falling outside. This was not what he had planned on but he would take it if it meant he could keep the Mountie as his friend. Stan believed if they had remained in Chicago, that wouldn't have happened. He believed Vecchio wouldn't have allowed it and Stan just wasn't ready to give that part of his life up yet - if it was even his to give up. 

He was the one here in the Northwest Are - Territories preparing for the adventure of a lifetime with Fraser - not Ray. Stan couldn't have been happier. Well he could be happier if that adventure didn't include tons and tons of snow and snowshoes and a dog team and parkas and mukluks and all that stuff needed to survive in the Territories. This was stupid. What was he thinking? 

He was shivering just looking out at the snow and in a couple of days he and Fraser would be out in that snow, day in and day out; night and day with no reprieve. He didn't even know how long this adventure would take - until they found the hand he guessed or they died from hypothermia or some other cold related condition. He wasn't ready die for a stupid adventure - for a stupid hand that may not even exist. What was he thinking? 

There was movement outside and he watched Fraser moving towards the cabin from the shed that Frobisher's dog team was kept in. They were staying at Buck Frobisher's cabin for the time being - biding their time until they could get their supplies together - preparing for the adventure. This may have been the most ridiculous idea he had come up with but it would be good. Fraser and him alone in the wilderness - he could do that and maybe if he repeated it enough, he would start to believe it too. 

It wouldn't be Fraser and the man posing as his best friend but Fraser and Stan. They would gain a friendship on their own terms and there was nothing and no one who would get in the way of this "bonding" experience. As long as they were together, Stan didn't have to worry about what life would be like without Fraser. He wouldn't have to worry about who he was. 

When the door opened a gust of bitter cold air rushed in ahead of Fraser and that made Stan shiver even harder. Was this a good idea? 

"Dogs fed?" Stan asked as he rubbed his hands up and down his arms to ease the chill that he was feeling. 

"Mm-hmm," Fraser replied and began shedding his layers. His face was rosy from the wind and cold outside but Stan knew that even though he looked cold he was probably sweating underneath the flannel shirt and Henley. 

"So when do we get out of here?" 

"In a few days, Ray. In a few days," Fraser said moving towards the stove to being a kettle of water. "I didn't realize you were in such a hurry to begin this adventure of yours." 

"Ours, Fraser. This is our adventure," Stan corrected. 

Fraser nodded his head, accepting his correction. "Yes, of course . . . our adventure," but he didn't sound too enthusiastic. 

Stan ignored the melancholy tone in his friend's voice and tried to distract him. "What are we waiting for anyway? We've been here for two weeks. Aren't our supplies in yet?" 

Fraser placed the kettle on the stove then turned to Stan. "Ah, no, our supplies are in . . . I'm just waiting for . . ." 

"Is this a Proper Preparation thing again?" Stan asked interrupting Fraser's thoughts. 

Fraser looked Stan in the eyes and lied. "Yes, Ray, that is what it is." 

"You're a freak, you know that?" 

"Understood," Fraser said accepting this term of endearment with a grain of salt. He wasn't a freak, he was just being hopeful. 

Stan yawned and stretched. "Hmm, I'm beat. I'm gonna hit the sack." 

Fraser watched his partner retreat to the bedroom and sighed. This is not where he wanted to be. 

From the moment he heard Ray's voice over the phone lines - the last conversation they had before he returned to find his best friend gone \- all Fraser wanted to do was see Ray. When he returned, that need only intensified and as the days passed that need turned into a desire that was insatiable. So Fraser did the only thing he could do and that was wait. 

Long hours on sentry duty made Fraser good at waiting. Even when he was offered a transfer during a moment of despair - no matter how much he let Stan think he was contemplating it, he never had any intention of leaving Chicago. He had made the decision long before there was an offer of a transfer that he would never leave Chicago until Ray returned or, in the worst case scenario, word of his death was received. Fraser thanked God every day the latter never happened. 

Ray returned, as Fraser always knew he would and the feeling in his chest was indescribable. So much so his thinking was a little off and he nearly got all three of them killed. It was his gut instincts that made Fraser run after Ray when he saw a glimpse of him in the lobby of the Hotel California. Fraser knew it was Ray but he needed proof - validation \- he needed to see him face to face in order to allow himself to believe but he wasn't expecting a confrontation with Armondo Langostini and Muldoon. Once again, thank God Ray was thinking on his feet because his own brain was no longer processing thoughts clearly or rationally. 

They were on the move again, working together again and it felt wonderful. It wasn't the Riv and Fraser was thankful Ray was more than understanding about what had happened to his car - his baby as he remembered Ray referring to his car. And maybe that was one of the reasons being in the car with him was the same and yet it wasn't. There was something missing or was it that where they were they hadn't expected to be at that given moment. 

Ray should've still been Armondo Langostini and yet he was sitting next to him as Ray Vecchio and in the back seat was an unruly wolf that loved every minute of it just as much as Fraser was. But they couldn't talk. They couldn't talk about what needed to be discussed and they needed to talk but the words failed them both. The timing wasn't the best either. 

Muldoon killed his mother. It was a secret his father kept from him because when the heinous deed had been committed, Fraser had only six-years-old and how does a father tell his young son that his mother was murdered? How does a father tell his son he killed the man who murdered his mother? He didn't because he couldn't. It was bad enough Fraser had to live his life without his mother that he didn't need to know under what circumstances her death came about. It was the safest course of action for a father to take when he was living with the guilt that it was his own fault. 

So Muldoon killed Caroline Fraser - the person Bob Fraser loved more than life itself and now history was repeating itself by Muldoon nearly taking the life of Ray Vecchio - the person Fraser loved more than life itself. When Fraser saw Ray falter - fall because of the bullet he intercepted to save Fraser's own life yet again his heart broke. It was not how their reunion was supposed to be. They were supposed to be happy and returning to their routines that he had taken from granted while Ray was still a Detective with the Chicago Police Department. 

When Muldoon got away, Fraser's duty took precedence over his personal life as it always did. With the words of encouragement from his best friend, Fraser grabbed his partner Stan Kowalski and they were off to bring down a arms smuggling, mother murdering, best friend assaulting, dignity stealing criminal or he would die trying which was a distinct possibility and nearly happened. 

Fraser looked down to see Diefenbaker looking right back at him, concern in his eyes. "Everything is fine," Fraser said trying to reassure his friend as much as himself. "I'm just . . . waiting . . ." and the truth was he would wait forever if that was how long it would take. 

* * *

"We're really leaving now, aren't we?" Stan asked as he placed his pack on the dog sled. He was still having mixed emotions about their pending adventure and being cut off from all civilization but he had Fraser with him and with Fraser, Stan knew that everything would be all right. 

"Yes, Ray - we are really leaving. Are you ready?" Fraser asked taking one last look at Frobisher who was standing on the porch of the cabin he offered them for the last three weeks. He was willing to wait for Ray but Stan wasn't willing to wait - they had to move on. 

"You boys sure you're up to this? It's not going to be easy you know?" Frobisher asked a little worried about the city boy more than his best friend's son. 

"Buck, I have Benton Fraser here - king of the Northwest Territories \- what could possibly go wrong?" Stan asked as he walked up to Fraser and wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders. 

Buck nodded his head not commenting. For some strange reason he could see Fraser didn't want to go on this trip and yet for some reason he wasn't refusing. 'That boy is too polite. I warned Bob,' Frobisher thought. 

Fraser approached Frobisher and extended his hand with a smile. "Thank you, Sir, for everything." 

Frobisher took hold of the offered hand and gave it a firm shake. "You are like a son to me Benton and I'm very proud of you. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." 

Fraser smiled at his father's friend's words and just nodded his head. Words did not come easy for him especially when he knew if he had said anything, the words would be released in an endless sob. 

This was it. He was leaving the life he knew for an adventure Stan needed and in a small way, he resented Stan's need to do this because he did not want to go. He was home and yet it didn't feel like home. He was with his partner but his true partner wasn't here. He was with a friend but not his best friend. It was the give and take of life that he always ended up on the giving side. 

The partners then loaded up, Stan climbing into the sled and Fraser on the back end to lead the troop and they were off. When they got to the top of the final ridge, Fraser stopped the dogs and took one last look back at all he knew. Fraser gave his father's friend one final salute and then they were over the hill and out of sight into the unknown to find the Hand of Franklin. 

* * *

"Fraser!" Ray yelled as he burst into the cabin winded just by his sprint from the jeep. He had never been to this cabin in his life but the directions hadn't been hard to follow and he was only praying he wasn't too late. 

"Detective Vecchio!" Buck Frobisher greeted, a little surprised to see yet another Chicago Detective on Canadian soil. 

"Buck, where's Fraser? I was told he was here. Where is he?" 

The panic in Ray's voice could not be missed, not even by a veteran Mountie. "He left a few hours ago, Son. I'm sorry." 

Ray groaned out loud at his horrible sense of timing. 

"Is there something the matter, son?" Frobisher asked, walking over to Ray who was holding his head looking as if he was in pain. 

"No Sir, it's just . . . I need to see Fraser, now. Where did he go?" Ray asked. 

Frobisher didn't want to answer that question because his answer really wouldn't answer it. "Ah, he headed North." 

"North?" 

"Yes, North. They left for . . . an adventure. It was Kowalski's idea . . ." 

"Why that little . . . " 

"Is there something I should know?" Frobisher asked a little alarmed at Ray's reaction. 

"Ah, no sir it's just . . . I have some information that I have to get to Fraser . . . it's very important sir and very personal. I'm sorry I can't say any more than that . . . " 

Frobisher held his hand up as if to silence the babbling detective. "No need to say any more, Detective. I will take you to him. If we start out now, we might be able to find them before the sun sets. Are you game?" 

Ray was nodding before he had the words out of his mouth. He didn't even care if it was a wild goose chase he was being led on. "Yes Sir. Thank you kindly." 

"Alright, all I need is to get the R.C.M.P. dog team ready and we will be set," Frobisher said as he turned to grab his parka from the closet. 

"Dog team? Don't you have anything faster? A snowmobile or something?" Ray questioned, hesitantly. 

Buck placed a reassuring grip on Ray's shoulder. "Don't you worry son \- we will find them in no time." 

Finding them wasn't the problem. What the problem was, was them riding across the snowy landscapes of Canada in a "vehicle" powered by dogs. That was the problem. 

A dog team, sled and the mountainous areas of Canada - Oh dear - oh God. 

* * *

The scent in the air made his nose perk up and take notice. Someone was coming. Diefenbaker turned his head towards Fraser in warning but he could see his Alpha pack mate was already on the alert. He must have heard the sound in the distance. 

"I know - someone's coming," Fraser confirmed looking at Diefenbaker. 

The wolf stood up and took up a guard post just outside of their small campsite. Fraser stood as well. Cocking his head to one side, Fraser closed his eyes in an effort to listen to the distant sounds. 

"What do you mean, someone's coming?" Stan asked from his seated position by the fire. 

"Shhh," Fraser hushed. 

"Fraser, we're in the middle of nowhere. There ain't anybody coming." 

Looking down at his friend, Fraser said, "We may be in the 'middle of nowhere' in your terms but that doesn't mean we are alone." Fraser closed his eyes again trying to listen to the sounds the wind brought their way. 

"What? Fraser, you're not making any sense here." 

"Ray - I may not be making any sense to you but trust me when I say there is someone coming," Fraser said that with a dead serious look on his face and that one look put a little panic into Stan causing him to jump up. 

"Okay, so someone's coming . . . someone's coming . . . okay, what do we do?" Stan asked. 

Fraser shrugged his shoulders and moved back to take his seat by the fire. "We wait." 

Stan made a face as if to ask, "what the fuck" then muttered, "Freak." 

Stan sat back down. "Why'd you do that?" 

"Do what, Ray?" Fraser asked with the most innocent look on his face. 

"You know, that - freak me out like that? What was up with that? And if you're worried about someone being 'out there' why are we waiting around here like sitting ducks?" 

"Ray, Ray, Ray - I'm not worried about us not being alone out here. It is always wise to be aware of ones surroundings. I was merely mentioning the fact that we are not alone here. As you said, we are in the middle of nowhere." 

Stan snorted. "Yeah, we are definitely in the middle of nowhere." 

"Come on - a good nights sleep will clear our heads for the long journey ahead of us," Fraser said as he stood and began rolling out his sleeping bag. 

"What about the guy?" 

"What guy?" 

"You know," Stan said, gesturing out towards the unknown. "The guy." 

"Oh - Diefenbaker will alert us if we are in any danger." 

"Dief? Dief's deaf." 

"Ray, Ray, Ray - Diefenbaker has four other finely attuned senses - we will be fine." 

It was only the fact that Fraser was the one saying those words that made Stan believe them. If Fraser had been anyone else saying those words or had it been any other wolf, sleep would have been the last thing on Stan's mind. 

"Yeah, sleep - I could use a little of that." Stan moved to prepare his bedding as well. "You're right. Sorry I freaked out like that. It's just . . ." 

"It's quite alright Ray. No need to apologize." 

After the two men reclined in their sleeping bags, each staring into the night sky, Stan decided to ask Fraser what he had wanted to ask him weeks ago but never had the chance to. Or least he didn't remember the answer he received if he did ask the question. 

"Hey Fraser?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Ah . . .You ever feel like you don't know who you are? Like if you weren't around somebody or that someone wasn't around you then you wouldn't be you or at least not the you that you think. You ever think like that?" 

Fraser perched up onto his side to look at Stan. He more or less felt sorry for the guy but it wasn't pity - far from it. He understood where Stan was coming from because he had been there as well. 

"You're Stanley Raymond Kowalski," Fraser's words were said matter-of-factly as if it was an obvious fact he couldn't believe Stan didn't already know. 

"That's the point - I'm so much a no one I don't even have my own name. I'm a character from a Brando flick." 

"Ray," Fraser began in a disappointed tone, "that is simply not true. You are Raymond Kowalski, Chicago Detective and my friend. You are nothing like 'Stan Kowalski.'" 

"Fraser - I even married a Stella. How sick is that?" 

Fraser couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of that truth. "That I would have to admit is a bit humorous . . . 

"A bit?" 

"Yes, a bit but it was merely a coincidence, I assure you." 

"Do you really believe that?" Stan asked, doubting his friend's belief. 

"Yes." 

Stan sighed. "I don't know, ya know. When I was with Stella, it was magical. I had a life or at least I thought I knew who I was and when we separated, I didn't know what to do. I buried myself in my work and I became other people." 

"Undercover?" Fraser surmised. 

"Yeah - years of that kind of work can make a guy lose his identity and now with this undercover assignment or at least what was the undercover assignment, I ended up . . . " 

"Now you like who you are. You liked being Ray Vecchio." 

"Yeah, I mean I knew it was just a job but I liked it. The first time I liked myself in a long time and the person I liked really wasn't me. It was still me being someone else." 

"And now you think by staying with me, in a way, it will still seem like you are . . . " 

Stan nodded as he replied, "Yeah." 

"Ah . . . Oh . . ." now it was all making sense. The adventure was Stan's way of avoiding finding himself or possibly losing himself. 

"I know it sounds dumb but . . ." 

"No, Ray," Fraser interrupted. "I understand what you are saying - what you are feeling right now." 

"You do?" Stan squeaked out not believing for a second the Mountie understood. 

"Yes, I can honestly say I have felt that way once before," Fraser admitted. 

"Really? You Benton Fraser were lost." 

"In a matter of speaking, yes." 

"This I gotta hear because I don't think you've ever been lost . . . well, except for the one time - in the mini sub." 

Fraser shot Stan a glare before he continued. "When I arrived in Chicago and found that the place I called home had been burned to the ground and my best friend was missing and was replaced by a complete stranger . . ." 

"Oh, hell, I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me about this . . ." 

"No, no, no, I don't mind. Maybe I should start at the beginning. When I first came to Chicago on the trial of my father's killers, I was a fish out of water. To say I stuck out like a sore thumb is an understatement but I met a person who opened my eyes to the possibilities in an impossible world. 

"Chicago was the last place I wanted to stay - to be there for the time it would take to investigate my father's murder, I could manage that but when I was returned there on a more permanent basis - I didn't believe I could survive it. 

"But then there was Ray, the man who helped me bring my father's murderers to justice. He gave me friendship, a family and hope. He was the foundation on which I built my life in Chicago upon. When I returned to find he had left on an undercover assignment and my partner now was a stranger \- it was like the ground had been ripped out from under me but I did survive. 

"In the beginning, I felt I was lost, that without Ray, I couldn't continue to be the person I was but as the days, weeks and months passed I slowly learned I was wrong. I learned it wasn't so much I didn't know who I was but more that I didn't recognize who I had become. 

"I still missed him - I miss him now but when he was gone I realized I didn't need to be with him to be me because there was a part of him that I carried within myself that reminded me of who I was. It is the same with you too. Everyone that has touched your life, you carry a part of them with you whether you want to or not and that is what makes up the person you are. 

"You can't lose yourself, you just need to open your eyes - open your heart, then you will be able to see who you are. You will see who everyone else sees." 

"Wow," Stan said, stunned by his friend's speech. He had never heard Fraser speak so freely about himself and the words he spoke made sense. 

"What do you see?" Stan asked. 

"What do I see where?" 

"Me - What do you see when you look at me?" 

"Oh," Fraser cleared his throat before he continued. "Well to begin with, I don't see Ray Vecchio when I look at you. Even though you may think you were playing the part well, you really weren't but that's not the point. The point is, no one can be Ray Vecchio but Ray Vecchio just as no one can be Ray Kowalski but Ray Kowalski." 

Fraser hoped what he was saying was making sense to the blonde for he knew this trip wouldn't help Stan find himself but more lose himself even further. "Come Ray, we should get some sleep. It is going to be an early day tomorrow and we need to be well rested." 

Stan nodded his head as he burrowed into his sleeping bag. "Thanks Frase." 

"You're welcome, Ray," Fraser acknowledge as he settled for the night as well. Even though Fraser told Stan he could survive without Ray in his life - he just didn't want to anymore. Before closing his eyes, he sent a prayer up to heaven that Stan would realize this trip wouldn't answer any of his questions and they could return to civilization and to the life Fraser knew he wanted. 

Diefenbaker reclined just outside their campsite still on full guard alert. 

* * *

"It was nice seeing you again Stanley but now you have to go," Ray said as he began packing up the blonde's belongings. "You've had your time with my Mountie but as I just said, he's 'My Mountie.'" Ray continued collecting Stan's things ignoring the looks on both adventurers' faces. 

After a minute, Stan finally got a few thoughts moving and approached Ray. "Excuse me?" He stated, challenging Ray. 

"You heard me, Stanley - you are going home." 

"Now, Ray . . . " Fraser tried to reason with his former partner but any kind of reasoning or logical thinking was not going to be heard that day. 

Ray turned to Fraser and ordered, "You, be quiet." 

And Fraser obeyed because there was no point in not listening to Ray when he got in this kind of mood. 

Stan turned to look at Fraser, asking, "Your just gonna let him do this \- end our adventure just like that?" 

Fraser didn't respond. Instead, he turned his attention away from the two Ray's and joined Diefenbaker a few feet away. It was the safest place for him to be at that moment. 

"I can't believe this," Stan huffed as he pushed Ray out of the way and took over packing his belongings. 

Ray left Stan to his chore and turned back to Fraser, observing him interacting with his wolf. "Hey Benny, you need to start packing up too!" 

Fraser stood up and turned towards Ray, agreeing. "Yes, Ray." 

Stan's mouth dropped open at the submission of his friend. 

"Ray . . . Ray . . . Ray . . . Ray!" 

"What!?!" Ray shouted at the intruding voice bringing him back to the present and away from his daydream. 

It seemed like they had been traveling for days when in actuality it had only been hours. The sun was non-existent and the actual time escaped Ray as he had lost track after hour number two. All he knew was that he was cold, he was tired and he was frustrated. They hadn't stopped once since they headed out and Ray was beginning to doubt they would ever find the adventurers out in the middle of the armpit of the frozen North. 

This was the craziest thing he had ever done and yet it was the sanest thing too. It was the only thing he knew to do. Too much time had passed and been wasted between them that Ray couldn't imagine another day without Fraser. 

Frobisher cleared his throat and announced, "I believe we found them." 

Those words definitely got Ray's attention and he was scrambling and struggling and tumbling out of the sled he hadn't even realized had come to a stop. 

The first sensation to hit Ray was the cold snow against his face as he tumbled face first from getting tangle up in the blanket and what not around him. The second sensation was the repetitive licking on his cheek and a bark - a happy bark - he had thought he would never hear again. Ray struggle to a crouched position and affectionately stroked Diefenbaker on the head. 

"Hey Dief, long time no see." 

Diefenbaker barked and yelped happily again bouncing back and forth in front of Ray. The wolf was so excited, he didn't know what to do next. 

"Ray?" An unsure Canadian voice called out. 

"Benny!" Ray was up and moving passed the wolf without a care for his feelings. Ray knew Diefenbaker would forgive him for that after a pastry peace offering. Ray headed straight for his best friend, his partner and his hopeful lover. Words were useless at that point. 

"Ray?" Stan stated in a confused state staggered to a standing position. 

Ray and Fraser ignored anyone else present. They were being drawn together by a force neither one of them had control over and neither of them cared to control. That uncontrollable pull didn't end until their bodies were moving together as one and even then it didn't stop but more transformed into a need they had denied for far too long. 

That change happened when the men landed horizontal in the snow, Ray on top of Fraser, and they couldn't keep their mouths apart. They couldn't keep their mouths apart or their hands off of each other. They weren't groping, uncaring, sexual touches but more reassuring and caring caresses \- the contact both men needed to reassure themselves that this was really happening and it all wasn't just a cruel and yet wonderful dream. 

"Son, it isn't polite to gawk," Frobisher comment to Stan who was standing stock still with his mouth hanging open and even those words didn't make him stop. 

Ray had found them - well, Buck Frobisher found them and that symbolized only one thing: the life he knew and had grown to love was over and it was back to being Stanley Raymond Kowalski yet again. 

'Well, Ray finding them symbolized more than that one thing,' Stan corrected himself as he watched the two friends in the snow. It was obvious to him that they hadn't even realized their feelings for one another or the intensity of them until they were parted for yet a second time. Why didn't he see this before? 

"I don't believe they even realized it themselves," Buck answered the question Stan didn't even know he had voiced out loud. Stan nodded his head in agreement. "Wow." 

* * *

The Canadian and former Chicago Cop stood shoulder to shoulder as they watched Stan's plane take off, whisking away their third party intruder. "You know Ray, in a way, I'm glad he's gone." 

Ray turned his attention from the observation window to his best friend and said, "Really Benny, I'm surprised to hear you say such a thing." 

Fraser shrugged his shoulders while staring out the window, keeping his sights on the plane making sure it didn't return for some odd reason or another. "Well, while I did like him - he is a good person - the adventure he wanted to go on wasn't going to solve any of his problems and . . . he was just getting in the way." 

A mischievous smile spread across Ray's lips. "And what was he getting in the way of?" Ray asked as he wrapped his arms around Fraser, resting his head on Fraser's shoulder. 

Ray could see the grin hit Fraser's mouth instantly from the reflection in the observation window. "Progress," Fraser responded. 

"Progress?" Ray asked scrunching up his generous nose in confusion. 

Fraser turned in Ray's embrace to face him. "Yes Ray, progress." 

Fraser cupped Ray's face in his hands, tilting his head to one side and moved in for a loving and passionate kiss. 

Pulling away a bit breathless, Ray acknowledged his understanding. "Ah, 'progress.'" And he returned to kissing his Mountie. 

The End 


End file.
